Slayers: Requiem
by shanejayell
Summary: Lina and Syphiel find a surprising spark growing between them. Shoujoai!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of the Slayers series. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. This fic is also dedicated to Phillip Mak, the founder of shoujoai dot com, who passed away recently.

Slayers: Requiem

"Gourry," Sylphiel's eyes filled with tears, "you idiot!" The black haired girl struck him them with a swirl of her black cloak she was gone, tears streaming down her cheeks as she raced away into the night.

"What did I do?" Gourry Gabriev asked, the tall blonde warrior looking honestly confused. He turned to look over at Lina Inverse helplessly, his cheek already showing a throbbing red hand print.

"Baka," Lina sighed, the redheaded sorceress poking at the fire with a stick. She got up, her usual sorceress' uniform glittering with gems, "She went to all that trouble to see you, she's hung around our camp for days making you food and being attentive and all you had to say was what a good cook she was?"

"Yeah?" Gourry blinked innocently in confusion.

WHAM! With a loud clang the still hot frying pan hit Gourry in the side of the head, sending the taller man crashing to the ground. "Keep an eye on the camp," Lina snarled at him as she hurried after Sylphiel, "I'll go see where she went."

The trail was easy to follow in the light of the full moon, the rough dirt raising little puffs of dust as Lina angrily walked. Her irritation with Gourry simmered within her, as well as a fair degree of concern for their mutual friend. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Lina rather liked Sylphiel, despite their seemingly opposite personalities. The other woman was gentle, kind and in all ways the opposite of Lina, who in her more honest moments knew herself to be crude, tough and lacking in girlish charm.

Entering a clearing in the forest Lina saw Sylphiel was sitting on a boulder, her shoulders shaking as she tried to contain her crying. Feeling massively awkward Lina walked up to where she was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder as she quietly said, "It's all right."

"Oh Lina-sama!" the tearful Sylphiel cried out as she shifted on her seat and pressed herself up to the startled Lina.

"Eeep." Lina made a soft sound of surprise, the crying girl pressing against her less than impressive chest. Without really thinking about it Lina gently drew her close, wrapping her arms around the slightly older girl to offer what comfort she could. "There, there," Lina murmured, patting her on the shoulder.

Finally Sylphiel's tears slowed to a stop, the taller young woman gently pulling back to gaze at Lina with tired afection. "Thank you, Lina-sama," Sylphiel said with a sad little smile, "I feel better now."

"Good," Lina nodded while trying not to let on how confused she now felt. Holding Sylphiel like that she had been very aware of the sweet scent coming from the other woman, the softness of their bodies pressed so close together... it had made her heart race in a way that had surprised her deeply.

"I suppose I shouldn't even be upset," Sylphiel murmured as she used the corner of her cape to wipe at her eyes, the gold decorations on her mostly purple garb gleaming, "I know what Gourry is like."

Lina patted her shoulder as she felt a very surprising surge of jealousy. "You deserve better than that jellyfish brain," she said dryly.

Sylphiel chuckled softly, amusement returning to her eyes. "How do you come up with such vivid insults?" she asked.

"Trust me," Lina rolled her eyes at Gourry's general foolishness, "with him it isn't very hard." She offered Sylphiel her hand as she said gently, "We should probably get back to camp. Dinner's getting cold."

"I suppose so," Sylphiel took Lina's hand and gracefully got to her feet. She looked down at Lina affectionately, "Thank you for coming to get me."

Lina felt herself blush, and silently cursed her fair skin. "It was the least I could do," she as hand in hand they walked back to camp beneath the moonlight.

"Uh, hi," Gourry stood uncomfortably by the fire and the now crispy food as the two young women returned. Smiling at them a bit foolishly he said, "I'm really sorry, though I'm not quite sure what I did."

"Hmmph," Sylphiel strode on by him, ignoring him.

"Way to go," Lina murmured as they settled in for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sylphiel found herself strangely bothered as they traveled over the next few days through the thick forests of the south. The decision to give up her persuit of Gourry had been a surprisingly easy one, considering the lack of interest on his side, but more and more she found her thoughts drifting to the third member of their party.

Lina Inverse was something of a enigma to Sylphiel, honestly. On the surface she was a mercenary sorceress, out purely to make a buck, yet there were other sides to her too. On more than one occasion she had risked her life, soul and very existence to save the world, showing a courage and strength of character few could match.

Even more surprising had been the tenderness the seemingly brash Lina could show on occasion. Even when Sylphiel had been in the worst stages of her infatuation with Gourry Lina had at most been amused, and after their fight Lina had been remarkably kind. When Sylphiel's tears had overtaken her Lina had been so gentle, so very kind...

Sylphiel blushed, suddenly reminded of another moment between them. Lina, injured and not breathing and Sylphiel crouching over her, brushing that lovely red hair back before pressing their lips together in the breath of life. Remembering it now she's shocked by the thrill she feels, of how sweet it had been holding Lina like that...

'It's not possible,' Sylphiel thought, her eyes widening. 'Could I really be attracted to Lina?' she wondered, gazing at the redhead.

"You all right?" Lina seemed to feel Sylphiel's gaze on her as the shorter woman turned to meet her eyes.

Sylphiel felt herself blush. "I think so," she answered wryly. They walked on a moment, "Lina, have you ever... been in love?"

Lina looked faintly startled, "Me?"

Sylphiel smiled at how cute Lina looked with that surprised face as she said with a gently teasing air, "Yes, you."

Lina fidgeted a bit under Sylphiel's gaze, walking along as nonchalantly as possible. Finally giving in she answered her hesitantly, "No, not really... there was one friend I was close to, but that's all."

"Gourry?" a whispering Sylphiel reluctantly asked, aware of the young man walking not far away from them.

Lina looked even more embarrassed, if that was possible, "Him?!"

"Shhh," Sylphiel shushed her.

"Huh?" Gourry blinked.

"Never mind," Lina shouted to him. Dropping her voice she told Sylphiel, "The person I liked was Naga."

"Naga," Sylphiel blinked then her eyes widened, "the White Serpent? The Sorceress?!"

"We traveled together," Lina looked faintly defensive, "she was... my very good friend."

"I'm glad," Sylphiel said, more than a little stunned by how glad she felt. The idea that Lina could care so strongly for a woman made her heart leap joyously in her chest.

"Good," Lina gave her a suspicious look, but Sylphiel simply looked innocent.

Sylphiel smiled as she saw Lina stomp off to berate Gourry about something, the redheaded spitfire waving gracefully as she scolded the swordsman. She was glad because knowing that Lina gad once cared for a woman... meant there was hope for her, too.

'I wonder what Lina-sama most likes to eat?' Sylphiel mused, already plotting her campaign to win the redhead's love.

End?

Notes: This is my first attempt at a Sylphiel/Lina fic, and I think it works pretty well. Sorry for the Gourry bashing but he's SUCH a easy target. lol

Philip Mak, in addition to founding shoujoai dot com also created the Sylphiel and Lina Shrine. With fanfics, images and speculation on the love between them, it's a lovely site. Now sadly I never had the chance to interact with Mr Mak, but his sites have been a large part of my online life and I wanted to pay him back somehow. So, this fic. :)


End file.
